The art generally has provided a number of designs for round blankets, but none has been devised that is large in dimension and yet provides a simple method of construction with the ability to employ more than one layer of material.
Among the blanket structures available to the art is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,997 to Muth, et al. All of the structures appear to be relatively small in diameter and capable of being made from a single width of fabric. FIGS. 18 and 19 show a structure which functions as both a baby blanket and baby tote bag. A central circular layer is preferably water proof to enhance utility in this regard.
Another towel-into-a-bag combination is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,978 to Ostrowski. Here, a peripheral draw cord is provided to gather the round, apparently single-width of fabric, into a pouch-shaped bag.
Perna, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,710, shows a design for a round beach towel which can be converted to a tote bag. And, Pratt shows a round beach towel in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,489. In each, the size appears limited so that only a single width of fabric is necessary and no seam is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,469 to Lookholder shows a round cover structure, of the kind used to protect automobile surfaces during repair, has centrally-positioned handle permits an effective manner for picking it up and hanging it with the dirty side up. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,845, Bradford shows a round beach towel with another hanger feature. No seams are shown, thus the size of both would appear to be limited to the available width of the fabric chosen.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,812, Trinker shows a combined picnic bag and table cloth. A diametrical seam is provided on one of two fabric plies to enable the insertion of pockets between hem openings. Despite the seam, it does not appear that more than a single width of fabric is employed.
There is a need for a round blanket structure which enables the production of large, layered blankets in an efficient manner with a minimum of material wastage and the provision of products, unique in their own right from the scrap material trimmed during the preparation of the blankets.